The Cats Meow
by Clover4
Summary: The impossible is possible. A strange card turns Ruki into a cat. To turn back to a human she has to find the gift. But will the gift be someone she hates.


Hope you like! Ryo 15, Ruki14

*********

****

The Cats Meow

Narrator:Maybe the impossible is possible; well it is for Ruki Makino. It takes place in Japan [well duh] why don't we just take a look and find out.

"Ruki Makino is missing!" the news reporters kept on saying on every news station. They all said, "Ruki Makino is the daughter of Mrs. Makino formally known as a big fashion model. She was last seen in her house yesterday night at approx. 8:32 P.M. Mrs. Makino went to go to a date before she last saw Ruki. So is this a run away, kidnap or even plain de…

Ryo turned off the television and thinking, "Death". He and Ruki never really were friends and didn't have much contact. But he was still worried; he even called the other tamers if they saw Ruki. They all said no. Well he should still have hope right he thought as he gazed off at his bedroom window. 'Ruki what happened to you?' he wondered.

*************

Yesterday 8:32P.M

Ruki was casually practicing with her cards while her mother said, "Ruki I'm going on my date. So don't stay up too late and I'll be home by midnight. Oh, I do wish your grandmother didn't have to go to her bingo night, I will be so worried with you alone in the house"

"Well, why don't you stay home?" Ruki muttered.

"What did you say?" her mother replied while she putting on her earrings.

"I said bye, okay"

"Well , bye then Ruki be careful", her mother said as she left.

'Finally she left', Ruki thought while looking at her cards: Patamon, Sharksmon, Ghostmon, ect. "Hello, what's this?" as Ruki picked up a card she never saw before, it said Catmon

"Catmon, what a stupid name", she said out loud. 

"Well you think I'm stupid looking do you", a voice came out.

"What who's here? "Ruki said fearfully.

"What are you blind? I'm right in front of you stupid"

Ruki gazed at the card it was…… talking. Ruki held the card , her hand was shaking. It was like she scared. No it wasn't her who was shaking it was the card. It was the card itself. Soon a glow shined bright out of the card and then……..

"What are you?!" Ruki screamed the light was getting brighter.

"Why I'm here to give you what you need " His fingers pointed at her and she changed. Her body slowly changed into a body, a cat's body. She was reddish tabby! The card dropped on the floor.

"What did you do to me?" Ruki said angrily finding that she couldn't talk.

"Don't worry I can understand you. I just gave you gift"

"A gift…. You call this a gift! I'm a cat stupid! "

"Ah, but this cat body is not your gift. You will have to use this body to find it or you'll be a cat forever; well until you die!" the card cackled.

"What do I have to find, you bastard!"

"Tsk.. Tsk.. What bad manners,for such a young lady. I cannot tell you what you must find for you have to find it yourself." The card started to fade away.

"Wait where are you going? I'm so confused!"

"Just walk around and use your heart", the card disappeared and the lights turned off

'Why does these stuff always happen to me? she sobbed finding she could see in the dark, 'oo.. being a cat is not that bad' as she walked to the living room. Suddenly the door opened, Ruki's big eyes stared at the clock. It was only 9:45 who could possibly here.

It was her grandmother. "Ruki, Grandma is here. It seems that it wasn't bingo night today it was tomorrow. Silly me! I guess this old mind is not working like it use to.", as she went into the living room she saw a tabbish cat.

'Hi grandma' Ruki said but just remembered she couldn't talk. Her words were just meows.

"Oh, how did you get here! You filthy old stray!" the old cook said while getting a broom She held the broom like a bat and struck Ruki the cat"

'Grandma it's me Ruki!' shouted Ruki in pain. But her words were just meows.

"Don't meow at me!" she took Ruki by the fur and through her out the house.

Ruki;s cat body fell on the black concrete. ' I can't believe this, I was kicked out of my house' Ruki thought. 'Well might as well search for my whatever' as she started walking

6 mins later, Ruki's grandmother would find Ruki missing

***********************

2 days after the transformation

Ruki being a cat was pretty hard. Her paws had blisters, rocks were trown at her, and she was hungry. Really hungry. 

'I've been walking here for two stupid days and I still didn't find that gift. Man I'm so hungry!' Ruki would soon notice food in a trashcan. It was fish, Ruki didn't really like fish but she had these cat temptations. The trashcan was near a nice row of condo houses with tress all around. Ruki didn't really care about that all she cared for was fish!. She ran to the the garbafe can and jumped right on top of trashcan and started eating the fish. She didn't notice that a figure was watching her.

"Hi girl" the figure said in a calm, gentle, voice.

Ruki stopped eating and gave a long stare with her violet cat eyes. It was Ryo the same guy she last saw 4 years ago but he changed somehow. 

He started walking slowly to the trashcan and grabbed her cat-like-body. She wiggled and twist and turned.

'Ryo you better let go of me' she said but as always her words was just meow'

"You are sure a "wild cat" here girl. Don't worry I'll take of you" he cooed

Ruki stopped struggling she looked at him with her big eyes. She wanted to escape and yet she wanted to stay with him. She purred and she decided to stay to get rested off. She meowed. But after she would have to leave.

"There, there", Ryo said as he patted her head.

***********************

Does it suck?! I got the idea from my cat ! Well bye!


End file.
